1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel fused 7-membered cyclic compound and an antipsychotic preparation containing the same.
The novel fused 7-membered cyclic compound and salts thereof according to the present invention have a potent affinity for the serotonin receptor, and are useful as a therapeutic for diseases involving the serotonergic pathway, including psychonervous diseases such as anxiety neurosis, phobia, obsessive compulsive neurosis, stress disorder after mental trauma, and depression neurosis as well as food intake disorders, climacteric disorders, and infantile autism.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the prior art, benzodiazepine type drugs, antipsychotics, and antidepressants have been used as the therapeutics for anxiety neurosis, phobia and obsessive-compulsive neurosis, but such drugs have problems of effectiveness and side effects.
Particularly for anxiety neurosis, although benzodiazepine type drugs are currently used, a narcotic action, muscle relaxation and a further dependency occur, and therefore, there is a need to develop a specific antianxiety drug without these side effects.
In recent years, various attempts have been made to solve these various problems, and among them, drugs having an affinity selectively for the 5HT.sub.1A subtype of serotonin receptors have been considered as possibilities for use as an antianxiety drug; Buspirone, Gepirone, and Ipsapirone have been or are being developed. ##STR2##
Buspirone, Gepirone, and Ipsapirone as mentioned above partially alleviate various side effects, compared with the benzodiazepine drugs of the prior art, but are not satisfactory, and thus there is a strong need to develop antianxiety drugs with less side effects and a higher specificity.